Robotic Figure
by EpicNerd
Summary: Beck works for a world known Scientific company, one of his project is to create a human-like robot. Just like that, he creates Jade. Will he fall in love with her? "The only problem was her clothes, she was naked. Man, though it looked so realistic."
1. Creating Jade

Beck POV:

I didn't know why I agree to do such a thing, such a thing that was near impossible. But like father says, nothing is impossible the word itself says I'm possible. Not trying to be poetic or a know it all, but the idea of it scared me. Scared me to death. Though, I continue to do it, since it fascinated my eyes and ears. The sound of putting something together, is my passion. Anything to do with mechanic, fixing or even Science always fascinated me as a child. That's why agreeing to such a thing didn't surprise me, in fact the company was very please I would agree to such a thing. I stared at the robotic body as I fixed anything that seemed out of place. Even just the tiny pieces could do so much to a simple invention. Making this robotic body as realistic as possible, the skin being the most hardest part of the whole project. Though, I figured it would still work if it was silcone. Soft silicone. Just like that I was done, just the flick of the back of her head and she would be alive. Not knowing what to name her, I decided to go for a simple name. _Jade_. Just when I'm about to pull her system to on, someone knocks the door. Crap. I pulled the blanket over her robotic but almost too perfect figure as quick as I could. This was a secret. The whole project was a secret. I looked around the room, hoping nothing gave anything away, before I rush to the living room and opened the door to reveal Andre. Andre Harris. Close friends ever since high school.

"Hey, man" He greets me, smiling so wide it's not right for his face. Just not right, but I don't say that I just nod my head and shove my hands deep into my pockets. "So, are you going to let me in?" He smirks, looking at me top to bottom. I shrug, my hand motioning to the room. He knows that it means he invitied, so he goes inside, still smiling as usual as his dreadlocks falls over his shoulder.

"What brings you here?" I raised my eyebrows, leaning against the walls as I watch him sit on my couch.

"Oh nothing, guys night"

"Guys night?"

"Yeah, what we _used_ to do in high school years"

"Used to, there's a reason for used to Andre" I smirked, pinching the bridge of my nose as I think clearly. He's wasting my time. "Anyways, Andre as much as I would want to I have to go back to er, work"

"Always work with you, Beck" He frowned slightly "Loosen up man, life isn't always about work in fact let's go clubbing" He urges me, batting his eyes at me.

"Like I said, no" I give him a frown, shaking my head causing my hair to fall over my face. "I _will_ party with you, when I'm done with something"

"You never give up"

"Neither do you, I'll call you when I can."

"I don't get you man" He sighs, getting up the couch as he heads my way.

"Bye"

"See you later" Just like that he pats my back and walks away. Closing the door with a _bang_. He has been right, I barely have been my usual self I just am not use to the whole partying anymore. I'm not a teenager, I'm twenty. I roll my eyes as I walk back inside my room where I work on my project. Uncovering Jade, as I pull the on button. Just like that, the whole room turns dark. Utter darkness. I don't know what happen, and just when I'm about to get the flashlight, the lights turn back on. It's a weird and odd feeling, but I once forget it when I see Jade. Her eyes are now wide open, her silicone skin giving out a shiny glow to it. I didn't make her personality or whatsoever, I wanted to give her the almost feel of being a human. The only problem was her clothes, she was naked. Man, though it looked so realistic. I gulped hard, as I smiled at her.

"I'm Beck, your creator" She squints her emerald eyes as she nods her head causing all her curls I plugged into her fake skull to fall effortlessly on her shoulder and to cover her boobs.

"I'm naked" She simply states, looking at me. Her voice sharp and not at all robotic-like, I grin. Pleased to find my creation to be so human-like but at the same time her beauty isn't at all like the woman I've seen.

"You want to wear my shirt?" I asked, she nodded her head. She's confused, it's not hard to tell. I looked through my drawer quickly and as soon as I find a decent shirt I hand it to her, she frowns.

"What is this?"

"A shirt"

"Oh" Is all she says taking it away from my hand, and not telling me that's she's going to put it on when it's too late. Already seeing her body fitting to my shirt so effortlessly. So...perfectly? It's hard to tell if she's really a robot or if I'm just dreaming. She smirks or was it meant to be a smile? _I don't know. _

"What can I do?" She says, tilting her head. Walking over to the living room, when I pull her backwards. She frowns, slapping my face so fast I never saw it coming until I felt it. The pain, causing me to feel so woosy that I nearly collapse.

"What was that for?"

"You touched me"

"You know what, it's okay" I let out a easy smile, escorting her out to the living room. Thoughts processing in my head. How was I going to live four months to test if this project was going to work out? How was I going to do this? Yet explain this girl to my friends? A one night stand. No, that's not going to work. My long lost love? Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>So please tell me should I continue or not? I know my grammar isn't the best, I know. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you are are enjoying this? And yes, the summary is really...I don't know. I'M NERVOUS, if you guys think this story is horrible I won't update. :S But it's so different from the other things I did. You might be wondering, how I came up with this plot well, I was thinking random thoughts out of nowhere ROBOTS can to my mind. PLUS the fact that Beck knows how to work with mechanic things so I thought this was a good idea. :] And bamn...I thought of it x] I know, this storyline is weird and freaky and just not right. Andre just came right in and out, well it's to show you that BECK is really mature and wellspoken in things that he does...Review and please tell me what you think #MUCHLOVE? <strong>


	2. Playing dead

Beck POV:

I watch attentively, closely at Jade and the reactions she seem to consume. She's developing and knowing every emotion. I laugh briefly as I cross my arms and watch her once again. She was interesting to say the least.

"Beck" She nearly shouts, her head titled to the side as she frowns.

"Yes, Jade?" I come up from behind her as I raise both of my eyebrows.

"Your dog is broken"

"What makes you say that?"

"He's not wagging his tail or breathing" She points at the figure in the edge of the room. She bites her silicone lips as she nods her head.

"How did this happen?" My voice breaking little by little. She shrugs.

"I was shaking him, because he wouldn't stop barking" She explains, shooting me a confident smirk. Showing off her artifical white teeth, my eyes widen.

"You shook him!"

"Yeah, isn't that what I'm suppose to do?"

"Jade. You. Can't. Do. That" I emphasized all the words, as I sigh. Walking toward the edge of the room as I pat Moonstone. He was clearly breathing no doubt about that. I smirk widely as I turn to face Jade.

"What did you do?" I put my acting skills to good use, masking a face showing pure sadness and sorrow.

"What didn't I do, should be the question" She smirks, looking at me. Not sensing that I am pretending or what not. I wince.

"He's dead"

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked, frowning slightly. I nod my head. "Well you can always make a new one, or buy a new one" She offers, shrugging both of her shoulders. Her frown gone once again and is replace with a devilish smile. I close both of my eyes, as I breathe slowly.

"He's alive, I was just kidding. He was playing dead"

"Why would he do that?"

"He was, scared of you!"

"What?" Her voice became sharper, her face tightening, she was ready to pounce and literally kill it if she could but before she would I took her hand and led her to her room. Well, technically it was my room but I gave it to her.

"You stay here"

"And if I don't?"

"Then, I will literally shut you down" I challenged, smiling at her. She rolls her eyes.

"Okay" She nods her head, showing no bit of emotion as she lays her body against the bed. She cringes.

"What's wrong again Jade?" I asked, looking at her attentively once again.

"The bed isn't right."

"What bed _is _right then?"

"Any bed aside from this one" She blinked, raising both of her feet in the air as she looks at the ceiling.

"I only have one bed" I explain, sighing softly as I look at her.

"I'll just use this one then"

"You know I could buy you a new bed right?"

"But I'm not human, I'm a creation. So I don't need to sleep. And what made you want to buy me my bed when we already have one here." She hisses, was it a hiss? Trying to tell her emotions was rather hard but at the same time it's easy. It was just hard to tell because when I'm trying to be nice, she thinks of it a wrong way. I frown slightly as I watch her continue to cringe, a creation that wasn't human acted like one. If only she was a little bit polite, things could work out. Maybe. _Just _maybe. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone knock on the door. Crap. I closed my eyes tightly as I quickly thought things over. Jade won't say anything that concerns nonsense right? Wrong. She_ could _and she _would_. I chewed on my lips as I slowly opened my eyes. Walking out of my room and into the living room where I open the door to find Robbie, Andre and Cat standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked, a little bit to harsh causing Cat to turn her smile upside down.

"To bring you to the club" Andre nudges me, showing off his keys as he says "I got myself a new baby"

"He meant car, not an actual baby" Cat explained, giggling silently once again as she turns her attention to her partner, Robbie.

"Andre"

"Beck, we have to go. _Now_."

"I can't" I stuttered, looking over my shoulder as I say that, afraid Jade might appear out of nowhere. Hoping no on hears my hesitation but of course, they do. They _always_ do.

"Is there a girl out there!" Robbie mumbles to Cat. She shrugs, her big brown eyes looking back at him with a slight twinkle to it.

"Look, there isn't-" And just like that I'm interrupted, I feel someone hands on my back, I turn my head slightly to find Jade. Gorgeous but robot _Jade_.

"Who are they?" Jade ask, her tone sharp and well, let's say it's not at all sweet. She raises her eyebrows, both of her hands are her hips as she looks at all of them. She may be a robot, but she can express her feeling so realistic. It's unbelievable.

"Friends" I mumbled low enough for her to hear.

"I'm- I don't know my name" She frowns slightly but is quick to remember and quick to smirk when she says, "I'm Jade, I'm his-" She tries to explain but gets cut off when I say 'She's my girlfriend' I say it because I know what she would say next. _Creation_.

"This hot girl is your girlfriend" Robbie squeals, eying Jade so weirdly. He's quick to get punched by Cat. I stifled a laugh, but when I turn to get a good look at Jade, I see not a smile but the look of hatred in her eyes. I frown slightly.

"Whatever," Is all she says before she's already walking away. Leaving me breathless and confused. What the hell? I'm about to chase after her and apologize, when Andre grips on my arm.

"How long have you been dating her?"

"Uhm, a while" I say quickly.

"Are you bringing her to the club?" He asked, I groan quietly.

"All you think about is the club, Andre. My _girlfriend_, is mad at me and all you could think about is the club" I choke on the word girlfriend, since technically...it's not true. And as much as I hate to keep secrets, this one would be my biggest one and the one I need to keep.

"Whatever, man" He says, releasing my hand and about to leave when I do the same thing he does. Grip his arms, and says 'Fine, we'll go.' He grins.

"We'll pick you up at 3 then, bring your girlfriend" He winks, and just like that Cat, Robbie follows behind me and leaves the hallways. Leaving no proof,that they were here in the first place. I close my eyes, and pinch my bridge. What the hell have I done? I screwed this project, badly. _So badly_. I walk toward the room, to find Jade. Cutting things. I raise my eyebrows as I sit beside her on the bed.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask in a flirting tone, causing her to snicker and shrug.

"Is this emotion madness?" She asked out of nowhere and for a split minute. I saw a small part of her vulnerable, she tilts her head as she continues to say "I have so much to learn"

"I guess it is, do you mean when you walked out of the door?"

She nods. "Yeah, _that_"

"It's madness, and what your doing now is well, it depends on what you want to feel"

"I see" Is all she says as she continues to cut things. "What is a girlfriend?" She asked, raisin both of her eyebrows as she looks at me. I lick my lower lips as I pout.

"Uhm, it's a girl that's a friend. Your my girlfriend."

"Interesting" She nods her head. "That's good to know, at least I have someone"

"We are going to a club, you can make new friends"

"Oh really?" She smirks, doubt in her voice. She's not dumb at all, not the least bit of dumb. She's an intelligent robot, who is confused. Confused of her feelings.

"Yeah..."

"Sure"

"You don't have to dress up, you look good as it already is" I smile softly as I tuck a stand of hair out of her face. She slaps my hand.

"Don't touch me,"

"Okay, sorry" No matter what though, I won't give up to prove to all those other Scientist that think lightly of me. I'll prove to them that Jade can do the unbelievable, she just needs a little bit of a boost.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Hello! I am giving you chapter two of 'Robotic Figure' I won't be putting response yet, since I'm not sure if all of you guys will be back to review! and in the third chapter I will put responses. Jade is really intelligent, but isn't so sure of her feeling. I thought to make her like this because as it shows in the TV, she's like that as well...or what I can see. She's vulnerable as well in the TV, when she cried because of Beck not taking her back and what not. I demonstrated that in my story by, making her walk out with a slight hatred gaze ;) She's also determine in my story as well as the TV because she wants to learn more about humans. I also added slight Bade and Jade in this story? Can you tell? I also added humor, most of my stories are dry. Well that's what I think :S I HOPE IT'S NOT A RUSH...story or isn't that great! I want to prove...to my reviewersreaders that I can try to succeed! In whatever story/plot I put my mind into! SO please review and tell me what you think. :| **

**PS: Please tolerate my grammar, I know I'm not the best at it. SO I DO apologize :) **


	3. Little Girl

Beck POV:

"Are you done dressing, err, up?" I asked, about to go inside her room when she shouts in outrage causing me to stumble onto a desk that was in my way.

"I have nothing to wear" She says so robot-like, nothing like the other voices she accustom to using, I can't imagine it was_ her _voice. So, I just shove my hands deep into my pockets as I wait. Wait patiently, until she barges in and meet my gaze and when she does. Her face is full of disgust and outrage. Her usual black shiny hair is now, just _slightly _dry.

"I. Can't. Wear. Anything." She says more calmly, her green eyes finding mine. I nod my head in understanding.

"Of course you can't!" I say, my voice full of laughter and just plain happiness causing her to narrow her eyes and raise her eyebrows. "Dress up in a t-shirt, and some of my pants. We'll go, in those frilly stores where girls usually go to"

"What?" She says her voice full of exhaustion, her face so dead-looking, she's looks as if she's a sunflower wilting in the coming of winter. I frown.

"Stores"

"Stores?"

"You know, where you buy clothes to wear" I explain, seeing the way she nods her head after previous frowns and furrowing eyebrows.

"I see, so I dress up in your clothes?" She asked, I nod my head slowly and surely. She smirks as she quickly goes inside my room, and closes the door so fast, so strong. I'm afraid the house might break with her absence. After waiting for a while, she's finally done. Opening the door, to reveal herself, in my pants which seems so baggy upon her and my black t-shirt.

"How do I look?" She asked, before she shakes her head and says "Never-mind, don't answer"

"Why not?" I crossed my arms, as I leaned against the wall. I smiled slightly, looking at her up and down, knowing any minute I might be laughing. So I just held it in, and bite my lower lip.

"I look like a blob?"

"No your not, you just seem irregular." She squinted her eyes as she shoves my old hat onto her head muttering a _'whatever, I don't care' _.

"Let's go" She says harshly, grabbing my hand with her metal ones. Her grip so strong, I'm ready to whimper when she opens the door. Revealing a young girl, dress in a girl scout clothing, her eyes widen as she backs away slowly. Her hands shaking furiously, as she carries a box of cookies. I stare back at her in utter shock, my mouth wide open in shock and the fact Jade grip is too painful is another reason why I do.

"How may I help you?" Jade voice is slightly annoyed but at the same time, she still manages to smiles slightly at the girl. Grabbing the cookies out of her hand, and placing it onto the table with one easy move.

"Uhm, Jade you were meant to pay" I whisper into her ears, she sighs.

"Being a human like you is hard," She looks at the girl, "How much?"

"Four dollars" The girl manages to mutter, her eyes close as Jade looks at me.

"Well, pay her" Jade glares at me, nudging me so hard. I'm about to fall forward when she catches me, grabbing my wallet and shoving five dollars into the girls hands. "Keep the extra dollar" Just like that, she closes the door, and pulls me alongside her, walking away leaving a stun little girl behind us. I close my eyes tightly, my own creation is literally pulling me like I'm a dog and I'm _letting_ her pull me like a dog. Incredible. I reluctantly, grab my keys out of my pockets as I unlock my car door.

"Go in" I motion my head into the passenger seat.

"What is this?" She looks at me, her lips pulled into a smirk.

"A transportation, a easy and more more faster way to go places without using your foot" I pause, before I continue seeing the way she tenses and frowns. "You know, walking"

"Okay" Is all she says, before she's already inside the car. A smile on her face, as she motions me to sit inside as well. I chuckle, as I quickly but carefully sit onto the driver seat, driving away to the local mall. The ride, was quiet and so dry but luckily, we didn't need to stand there in silence because after awhile, we were already in front of the mall but before I could even park the car, Jade is already open the door and jumps off. My eyes are wide open, as I quickly but carefully park the car, jumping off the door as soon as I park and turn off the driving mode.

"What are you doing?" I nearly shout, grabbing her hands as I look at the way the hat, just falls down, tumbling down onto the ground, revealing her long hair. She grunts.

"Look at what you did _Beck_," I raise my eyebrows, as I put my hands on my hips letting out a low mockery laugh. My gaze never leaving hers, she quickly places her hat onto her head before she glares at me with her emerald eyes.

"You were about to kill yourself! You could've have gotten killed"

"Robots don't die"

"But you would've had literally damaged yourself, to the point I can't remake you" I explain, using my hands as an demonstration to show what _could_ happen.

"I made it, I never literally damaged myself" She pauses, before she begins again "So, why make a big deal out of it? Why such a big argument"

"I need _you_, I need you to help me gain my spot back" My voice so desperate, so hoarse it causes Jade to shrug her shoulders.

"I'm sorry" She manages to spat, before she's back to her usual witty-self. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah" I say as I place my arms around her shoulder, no, not in a_ romantic _way in a _friendly _way.

"Don't touch me" She says, holding my hand as she pushes it away from her shoulder. _Flicking_ it, rather than_ pushing_, actually. We enter the mall, my gaze following Jade when she finds herself literally drooling over a goth store. _Hot topic_. I walk towards it first, knowing how Jade is. She never capable of telling exactly what she _wants_. So, I grab her hand as I walk into the store. Before you know it, she's practically glowing, but before she get's too excited, she turns her heels as she looks at me carefully and sternly.

"You'll buy me these clothes right?" I nod my head.

"Everything I want?" Another nod from me, she smiles as she lets out a low squeal. Her hands scanning for certain clothes, that are so dark and laced it's so hard to believe she'll wear them, though I don't say anything. I just wait, wait until she finally goes into a changing room and then I let out a low sigh. Just like that, in a blink of an eye, she comes out wearing a halter dress. A dress so define, so perfect for her figure it leaves me breatheless and dumbstruck.

"Uhm-Uhm"

"Well?" Her voice is filled with annoyance and seems as if she's impatient. I lean closer to her, taking out the hat that she wears and smiles.

"Now it's perfect" I say, closing my eyes as I open them again. She blinks.

"It's a keeper then" She mumbles, walking back into the changing room and once again, she moves so quickly, so fast I never would have imagined she was even in there in the first place. I grab her hands, as I show her to the counter where we pay, luckily we didn't need to wait long because we were the next in line. The girl, a cashier, smiled at me dreamily causing me to smile back awkwardly. Jade grunts softly. The girl is rather pretty to say the least, even if she has a piercing on her lips. She's slim as well, her skin just right and her hair so blond, I wonder if it's bleached or not.

"Who's this?" The cashier, whom name-tag says 'Caitlin' asked.

"Uhm-" But before I could respond, Jade is already raising her hand in mockery.

"I'm his girlfriend, who are you?" I stare at Jade, my eyes widen, her response so direct yet at the same time it manages to sting Caitlin and the fact, they we are _only_ pretending to be a couple only makes me more shock, she didn't need to say that. Well not to _her_. I gulp.

"I see" Caitlin nods her head, as she slowly places the clothes inside the bag. "That will be sixty dollars sir" She gives me a flirty wink, when I hand her the sixty bucks. Not to be rude or anything, but the fact she'll do that in front of my girlfriend just makes me shrug and frown. Even if it's only a_ pretend _girlfriend. "Here's your receipt and my number, if you need any discounts or anything"

"Uhm, I don't think I'll need that receipt" I say apologetically, causing her to frown and pout. I push the paper between us back awkwardly.

"No, I insist" She shoves it against my hands as she waves. "Have a great day"

"You better wish you have a better day!" Jade nearly shouts, but I cover her mouth as we walk out. After a few kicks and punches she seems to consume, I let my hand finally fall to my side.

"What was that for?" She asked, her hair falling over her shoulders, as my pants seem to drag over her legs. I stifled a laugh.

"You were being inappropriate," But before she could ask, I included "You know _rude_"

"Something about her isn't_ right_"

"Everything in this world _isn't_ right. Life isn't right, Jade"

"Whatever" She says, grabbing the bag out of my hands as she says "When's the party?"

"Tonight, so we better get going" I smile, showing off my white teeth. She nods her head, and just like that, we begin walking.

* * *

><p>Jade POV:<p>

I don't understand. I just don't. I walk alongside Beck, as he opens the door to his car. I sit down onto the passenger seat, my mind a cluster of things. My mind, just doesn't seem right or maybe it's my imagination. That's the word right? I tilt my head, so that the window could be touching my head. Leaving me to at least cool down. I hear the faint voice of Beck, bringing me back to earth again. I don't know what happened, I wasn't paying attention. Maybe we were home? I feel his warm hands touching my silicone skins, they are soft and warm. I hear his voice, telling me that we are home and that I need to wake up, or god knows what wakes up means. So I just lean forward and look at him. I must've looked ridiculous, because he let's out a laugh. A laugh that seems to enlighten his whole body and soul. A _laugh_, that I can't do no matter how much I want to. So instead of laughing, I just seem to let out a smile. Emotions are weird. I'm ready to open the door, when he pushes me back and quickly gets off, only to open my door. I nod my head slowly, as I get off by his little charade.

"Your-You didn't have to do that" I say, my voice feels hoarse and dry. Maybe it's my time, to shut down or maybe I'm just tired. I don't know, I really don't.

"Shush, just get dressed" He smiles, patting my back but is quick to remember I don't like that so he just falls it back alongside his body and smiles awkwardly. I'm not ready to argue or try to understand his side of things, so I just nod my head and walk inside knowing he's already dressed up. A t-shirt is fine with him, as well as soon casual pants, but I guess I'm not satisfied with myself. I'm a dang robot, so why should I feel the need to be all '_perfect_'. I don't even know, I take off his t-shirt and his pants as I replace them to the halt dress that seems to leave Beck speechless. Good way or bad way? No comment. I walk outside, but before I do I close the door, leaving Beck dog whimpering and barking in protest? I think that was the word, I look at Beck and the way he has his phones in his hands. Ready to go. All I know is that anywhere but here, wasn't going to be 'understandable'.

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**BadeObssesser: Thank you, and your such a great writer! Keep going!**

**MagicPanda: It's hard to think of new things. It's even hard for me to do so, but when I have a good idea I write it down immediately! Aw, thank you! I appericate that. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Ella Lea: I don't want this story to be rushed, so when it's the right time I will put some Bademance, so don't worry. **

**inabell98: Ha,I would never let you starve so here you go...my newly update! I hope you like it.**

**imsantiago: AND YOUR A AMAZING WRITER! BIG FAN OF YOUR WRITING dear ;-) **

**GrandeGilliesFan: I know, sometimes people don't even know if there in love with someone :O L-0-L but anyways, I hope you love this chapter my KitKat! I know, it's not the best :S**

**Kenikitten: Thank you! And that means so much, I don't get much criticism but hearing at least one improves my writing a tad bit! Thank you once again.**

**lowlaury: He will keep up his lie for a looong time. ;) Let's just say that. I love you, and missed you :] **

**MilkyWayBar14: I would like to thank you for that big of an support! So here's my thank you :]**

**666LuvJayC: LOL. LOL. you made me laugh with your review! THANK YOU MY FLYING MONKEY. :-***

**TheGracie: Yay, stable wi-fi equals talking to me! ROFL. I love you, hurry up and talk to me :P ;)**

**secretparamour: WOW is this a sign! LOL, you have a robot necklace :D Cool, now you named it Jade. Awesome! Love. Love. love. for you :"D **

**New-Classic22: I love you too :] I missed you, I forgot to buy some dang jello :'( And we went to the store! I'm going to kill myself. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: So here goes the next chapter, I'm so sorry to everyone for the delay, I'm currently going on a cycle! It's not as long as I would like, but it is indeed long! 4 pages long. Woot. So cheers for that, and you might be wondering why Beck was freaking out...He was freaking out because his only creation was going to kill itself, so of course he would freak out because she is his only pass to be one of the greatest inventors! And Jade, well I put a POV on her. Since you guys could have been wondering what she was thinking ;) I hope you like this, i know it's not my greatest chapter but I tried...and I wanted to fit some fluff into every of my chapter to make it fun. :S I hope you don't hate me.<strong>


	4. Drunkness

Jade POV:

I walked towards the building that seem to erupt with loud noises. Was it noises? Or was it so called music. I shook my head in confusion, as I looked at the way Beck smiled. He was happy, or just plain faking. How should I know, I'm a robot who emotions are controlled with wires. Nothing more, and nothing less. It'll stay that way - It'll stay the way forever.

"Ready Jade, remember, don't eat or drink anything that can cause you to rust" Beck explains, his eyebrows are furrowed close together as he speaks. I tilt my head to the side, as I bite my silicone lips.

"What is to rust?" I asked, as I blink a couple of times. He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shakes his head causing thousands of his hair to move in sync with one another. Fascinating.

"Uhm, never mind, Let's go" And just like that, he holds my right hand as he escorts me inside. The noises filling my ears, and causing me to have a furious headache. I mumble weakly, as Beck forces me to sit on a seat that looks rather dirty. I listen though, as I raise both of my eyebrows when a guy behind the counter closes one of his eyes and the other is open. Does he have a insect? Or something?

"What's your name, hot stuff" The guy behind the counter says, licking his bottom lips as he pours some sort of liquid into a cup. My eyes narrow, I'm about to get up and find Beck or anyone actually, when the guy grabs my hand. I grunt softly, smacking him so hard, he falls down.

"The names is Jade, don't ever touch me ever" I spat, just when I'm about to go outside that's when Beck friends comes. The one with the dreadlocks. I'm about to smack him to, when he grabs my hand before I could.

"Slow down, I won't hurt you, where's Beck?"

"Who are you?"

"You forgot?, I'm Andre."

"Oh, well, Beck is looking for you" I admitted, biting my silicone lips as I took a deeper look at Andre. His dark skin, seemed to illuminate the lights upon the walls. He grins, showing his perfect set of white teeth. I squint my eyes.

"There's Beck, he's with Cat and Robbie" He points, pulling me along him with the tight grip of his hands. I tilt my head as I see Beck and so called Cat, along with Robbie who must be the guy with his glasses. The girl with the red hair, the girl who seems to sweet to handle. She's a bee, in disguise. I shake my head in utter disagreement, when I hear Beck.

"Why are you here? I told you to stay where I made you sit, Jade" Beck says, frowning slightly as he takes another glance at me. Cat biting her lips as she lets out a soft giggle, Robbie frowning at Cat.

"Look, dude. I just saw Jade, she seemed pretty upset. Maybe she missed you?" Andre suggested, nudging me. I nod my head.

"See Andre gets me, why can't you get me!" I nearly shouted, though Beck covers my mouth again and releases it reluctantly. Truth is that I just got out because the nasty pervert. Was that the right word? It doesn't matter. I sigh.

"I'm worried about you, people here are dangerous"

"Then why bring me here, are you afraid that someone might steal your -"

"Don't say it"

"Creation" I spat, turning my heels, to only be pulled by Beck. His face full of sorrow, and everyone around us is confused.

"Creation, did she just say creation?" I hear Andre whisper, Cat nodding her head as Robbie shrugs.

"Maybe she means that they are so close together, she considers herself as his creation" Cat suggested, her words so '_hush hush'_, it takes all my strength to hear it.

"Maybe" Andre replies, walking between me and Beck. "How about you cool yourself down Beck, get yourself a drink, and I'll bring Jade back to your house?"

"She might get herself harmed, I can't risk that."

"I'm not a kid" I mumble, crossing my arm as I frown slightly. Grinding my teeth together, causing Andre to take a small step further away from me. Shaking his head, and causing his dreadlocks to almost hit my face.

"So, I guess I'll take Jade back home?" Andre asked, a little frustrated. Biting his lower lips as he looks sternly at me.  
>"No, leave her here."<p>

"You can't treat me like a kid, you have to treat me like -"

"Your girlfriend" Andre finishes, putting his hand in the air, like he surrenders. "I'm just saying Beck, don't go all defensive on me"

"Look, it's just - Jade - I need you to stay here with me" Beck says, his voice so desperate, so different. I flinch slightly.

"Fine, whatever" I mumbled, about to turn away and sit myself back into that dirty seat when Beck grabs me. Holding my hand and releasing it just as quick as he grabs it. Letting out a low laugh. He bows down, his hand on his stomach, as one reaches out for mine. Did he just bowed?

"May I have this dance?"

"Are you serious? This isn't a ballroom song, Beck"

"I don't care" He mumbles, grabbing my hand, and dancing to the different beat as if we were the only ones there. His hands on my waist, as the other one holds my hand gentle but firm at the same time. I stare at his brown eyes, not knowing why he does that but I guess he knows what to do. I guess, he just used to it. I smile slightly at him, as we slowly and carefully swing side to side knowing there wasn't much room to ballroom dance and we stand correct, when we bump into another couple who seems to be dancing randomly. I pull my hand away from Beck, as I stare blankly at them.

"Watch it" The girl mumbles, her words come out in a rush tone as she pushes past me, causing me to react like a robot would. Pulling, Kicking, and punching anything that consumes a threaten to another opponent. First thing in my mind is, pulling. I pull her hair, causing her to stumble backwards and swing her towards my head but I'm quick and fast enough to grab the bottle and flick it to the side. I snicker, she squints her eyes as she gulps in horror. She runs away, well towards anywhere near my area, leaving her boyfriend there to fall in utter drunkenness and just like that, Beck grabs both of my shoulders and shakes me. Shakes me so much, I hear some of my tools scattering as well. I blink rapidly, questioning why he is shaking me but I don't ask. I don't utter a single word, instead I just slam my lips against his soft cheeks. That's the way of saying 'I understand' or 'I'm sorry' right? No, I'm wrong because Beck just stares back at me with confusion and is shaking his head in disgust. Was it _disgust_? No comment. And just like that, he is already done shaking me and walks out of the club without any single words causing Cat, the red head to come near me and pout.

"Maybe he's not use to you kissing his cheeks. Maybe, he's use to the lips?" Cat says, biting her lips as she takes a deep breathe. Trying to comfort me. "Don't worry, he'll come back in no time"

"I thought kissing means your sorry" I explained, raising my eyebrows as my red lips seem to just pucker out. Cat laughs, hitting my arm playfully as she shakes her head in dismay.

"No silly, kissing means in our language, well in the cheeks - it means a greeting or close friends" Cat out of nowhere, tilts her head, crosses her arm and sighs. She's confused, perhaps. "I don't understand, are you guys just friends? Or did you greet him?"

"No, and no, I thought it meant 'I'm sorry'" I smirked, patting Cat head as I nod my head signaling her that it's what I really thought. She chuckled.

"Your so silly, I don't get why Beck doesn't get that!"

"He's not the problem, Cat. I _am_ the one" I hissed, getting up as I fiddled with my hand. Seeing the way Cat frowns, and bites her lower lips.

"I. Don't. Understand." She mumbles, pausing before she looks right in my eyes and says "I am sorry. I really, don't understand."

"You don't need to apologize, I already knew you won't get it!" I mumbled, walking out of the club. Hearing the music echo before me as my heels click and clang only finding Beck standing in the moonless night. Standing their so motionless, I fear his soul is captured by witches. Come to think of it, witches are incredible people. I snap out of my thoughts, as I hear Beck laugh lightly in the corner of my eyes.

"Why are you here, Jade?" Beck says, looking over his shoulders as he says those words. I gulp.

"I decided you would need company," I explained, showing off my artificial teeth as I smile.

"Well, your choice was wrong"

"Why are you so rude? For once, I'm trying to think like a human, but you decide to ruin it"

"I'm not trying to _ruin_ it" He emphasized on the word ruin, as he turns to look at me. Pausing before he says. "I'm sorry about this, about _everything_. I'm stressing out, and well -"

"I'm not helping aren't I?" I mutter, which he nods his head to.

"Anyways, like I said, it shouldn't matter, me and you _we_ are a team" He smiles, shoving his hands deep into his pockets as his hair shifts to the side. I snicker at the thought of 'we'.

"Since when did you thought we were a team?" I tilt my head to the side, letting my curls fall effortlessly on my shoulders seeing the way Beck licks his mouth and chuckles.

"Since the first day I made you"

"Interesting"

"Sorry"

"Apology accepted, stop nagging and get back inside." I say rather harshly, causing him to raise his eyebrows and frown slightly.

"What about you?" He asked, leaning towards the wall. I shrug.

"I'll go with you, I guess" I cross my arms, shrugging again as I watch the way the corners of his mouth is turning into a grin. I sigh softly, when he offers his hand out.

"After you milady" He says in a British accent, I carefully and firmly place my silicone and robotic hands against his soft human ones. Entwining it with a simple motion, I bite my lower lips as I realize I was smiling. _Was_. Meaning past tense. Just like that, we enter the club. All eyes on us.

* * *

><p>Beck must have drank tons, because next thing you know he's all over the counter. His breathe is full of the smell of liquor. Strong liquid, causing me to shut my eyes as I carefully shove some water between his lips. I don't recall him ever being near liquor, or maybe I was hardly there when he was indeed near it. I roll my eyes, as I try to shove in more water into his mouth, hoping that it would try to ease the smell of it. I sit there, beside him on those dirty seats, doing it repeatedly, until Beck burps and right after he burps, he goes back into chuckling like he usually does, I blink. My hands on my cheeks, making it appear chubbier and irregular. Why did he drink in the first place? I thought, only to be bothered by Cat. I close my eyes tightly, breathing in and out to take out all the negative vibe. Let me repeat, I<em> try<em>.

"What?" I say, looking over my shoulders as I place the water bottle on the counter.

"I don't think Beck can drive,"

"It's quite obvious he can't drive" I say between my gritted teeth, rolling my eyes slightly.

"I was wondering, if you could drive!"

"Me, Jade, driving?"

"Uh-huh"

"I can't drive" I explained, biting my lower lips as I look back at her then back at Beck again.

"Huh?, Our car can't hold enough people. It's full" Cat nearly shouts, her hand against her chest as she breathes heavily.

"Never mind, I'll drive"

"I thought you said you can't drive?"

"I changed my mind" I muttered, grabbing the car keys out of Cat hands, as I unlocked the car door. Grabbing Beck, and carrying him onto the back of my back. Cat eyes widen.

"How can you do that?" Cat asked, her voice full of confusion and shock. I hear the slight faint voices of Andre and Robbie talking about how they could carry it with a much faster pace. I smirked, throwing Beck to the passenger seat. He mumbles something, under his breathe.

"See you guys later?" I say, waving my hands slightly as I'm already in gear. Driving away carelessly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you) <strong>

**AlanaAngel24: Thanks, I love you too! You rock, keep on writing girl! :] **

**HeartofPinksol: Aw thanks for reviewing all the chapters! I will update the next chapter, perhaps next week! :] Thanks you for that!**

**.Writer13: Hahaha, I noticed! When will you update your drabble stories? :] **

**ohsnapitzJess: Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Ducky! I love you.**

**GrandeGilliesFan: It was a very lucky guess! ;] And yes, I WILL update soon! And for the sequel to Impossible Unbelievable might be two weeks after I'm done writing the conclusion of...the first story! :P SO MUCH LOVE AND KISSES, FROM YOUR Nikki~**

**inabell98: Thanks for that awesome review! It actually made my day much more happier! And I will contiune to write, and try to make everyone happy! ^_^ You don't know how much your review just made me happy.**

**New-Classic22: Hahaha, yeah, I'll buy it in August 3 the..Jellos! ;] **

**TheGracie: Did you post your story already dear? xD LOVE YA PANCAKES!**

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Thanks for that huge tip! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**MagicPanda: You are a better writer than me! But thanks you. :]**

**MissKitty23 AKA Kenikitten: Aw thank you, for that, It means so much! YOU ARE AWESOME. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Hey everybody, how are you guys? Sorry for this late update...I have been working on every story little by little so I hope you are looking forward to my next updates. If your wondering, why did Beck drink alot? Guess. I have a really nice explanation to it, why did that guy flirted with Jade? Well, it's simple she's that beautiful. Jokes aside, I'm trying to give you a hint on where this would be going! Why did Jade decided to drive? Will the cops find them? Next chapter will answer that. And of course, my new story 'Black Rose' will be...posting soon. OR maybe, not soon at all. Depends. :] I hope you like this chapter, you guys are so awesome and auh-mazing. Please check out AlanaAngel24 and GrandeGilliesFan because they are new here...and have been very loyal reviewers :D Once again: Thank you, for sticking around my stories that aren't the best at grammar, and storyline. I apologize, in advance if theres any mistake. Love you all. This story is five pages long! YAY. <strong>

**PS: I can't get over the fact, that one person have reviewed my stories saying I plagiarized about robots. Which is dead right false. I have never seen a Robot fiction here, and if ever there was. I wouldn't have read it or have any noticed of it at all. So please, take in consideration. I would never steal anyone stories! And everyone in fanfiction, knows this 'Robotic Figure' is original. To whoever sent that review, please acknowledged if I ever did plagiarized (not saying I did) everyone would noticed. But NOPE, no one has noticed only you. Please stop spreading lies and begin to love! :] **

**PPS: Sorry for my stupid rant. If you want to submit an OC for my sequel please do...it's on Chapter 36 on Impossible Unbelievable. And once again, I appreciate everything you guys do.. :] LOVE YOU ALL. Especially these are people I consider I know in real life, Angel, Ange, Grace, Jess, Callie, Alana, Ivonne, JayC, CasePanda, LollyPop, and Jess. SO MUCH MORE as well... :D **


	5. Half Naked

Jade POV:

As I was driving, I pressed random buttons into the huge box that seem to attach itself onto the vehicle. Interesting. As I twist one of those buttons, loud instruments went into my ears. Loud and powerful instruments piling into one as the singer shouts. What was this? Making a turn, causing Beck head to tilt upon my shoulder. It felt weird, odd in fact. Though, I didn't mind it - I didn't mind _his_ head against _my_ shoulder. My mechanic shoulders. I bit my lower lips as I carefully parked the car, no not by his house. By the beach, where the skies seem to go on and on eternally. I was careful not to disturb the frantic calm boy near me. I wanted to be alone. Alone is where I belonged. Tilting my head, as the window glass touched my forehead. Little drops of water plopped themselves onto the window. It was...

"It's raining." Beck mumbles, his voice tired and distressed. I raise my eyebrows as I looked at him.

"Raining?" I asked, Beck nods his head as he wipes the drip of drool that seemed to be stuck to his chin. He lets out a easy smile.

"Everything is spinning." Beck sighs, laying his head onto the back of his seat as he looks at me.

"It's because you drank too much liquor."

"Yeah..."

"Why though?" I frowned slightly, turning to look at him.

"We can talk about it later, Jade. My head hurts." He pouts, looking directly at me as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever." I mumbled, closing my eyes before I finally once again drove off. My hands seem to throb slightly as it touched the metal of it but as quickly as it throbbed - the quicker it ended. I chuckled softly, before I knew it we were right in front of his place. I shook him so hard, he practically jumped out of his skin - if only that was possible. He groaned softly.

"We're here. Now spill." I spat.

"Tomorrow, Jade. Please, I'm tired." He mouth silently, getting out of the car. As he clumsily opens the door to his place, I watch from afar. Walking out myself as I follow his steps towards his room. His face falls flat upon the pillow. My eyes widen, as I lean against the wall.

"You need some water?" I offered, narrowing my eyes as I sigh softly. After a minute or two, I hear no reply. He's probably sleeping and just like that I silently and carefully back out of the room. Closing the door, to only be barked by his dog. Just wonderful.

"What? Your hungry too?" I nearly hissed, throwing a random piece of paper by his side. He continues to bark, running in complete circles around me as he repeatedly barks after another. I roll my eyes. What does this dog want out of me? I hesitantly walk out of the circle the dog has made, going to the kitchen to only grab a glass of water and throw it into a bowl. Which by then shuts his mouth. I let out a small smile, grabbing a piece of bubble wrap for myself as I pop one after another.

* * *

><p>Beck POV:<p>

I woke up, my head seem to spin repeatedly having no signal it was going to stop soon. Not at all. I groan silently under the pressure of it all, though, I heard a soft rumbling sound. I turn abruptly, only finding Moonstone. I smile, as I pat the comfort of _my_ - wait scratch that Jade bed. Speaking of Jade, where is she? I frowned slightly but my thought is quick to get dismissed when Moonstone pounces onto me. His tongue licking upon my face, I chuckle softly.

"Moonstone, stop." I mumbled, chuckling every now and then. Just like that, I hear a scream. A scream that belongs to _her_. I jump out of Jades bed, as I push Moonstone to the side. Opening my door to find Jade in the bathroom, her body soaked as she squirms.

"W-What happened?" I stuttered, the palms of my hands hitting against my forehead as I narrow my eyes.

Her eyes widen, but she doesn't respond instead she falls. Falls so fast, I can't seem to reach her in time. I sigh, as I try to pull her up, my muscles flexing as I push her against my shoulders for support. She doesn't say anything, making me think the water that slightly touched her caused her body to automatically shut down, I frown. Grasping for air as I push her towards the bed, she falls suddenly onto the bed. When I'm about to open her up - fix her - that's when the door bell rings. I shut my eyes tightly, clenching my teeth as I reluctantly walk up towards the door. Turning the door knob slowly, to only find Cat and Robbie. The _odd _couple.

"Hey, what brings you here? - It seems like your always here." I let out a crook awkward smile, tucking my arms under my armpits as I lean forward. Cat in her pink floral skirt and her usual weird 'rawr' shirt. I sigh softly, trying to appear calm for the sake of it all.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Cat screams, looking at me with her huge innocent brown eyes. I smirk, as I look between them both. My lips slightly opened - about to say something once again but is interrupted with Robbie voice.

"Why are you half- naked Beck?' Robbie asked, raising his eyebrows as a sly smile appears upon his lips. I look at him confused, but remembering that Jade had to take off my top shirt because I was perspiring too much. I gulp nervously, opening my mouth to explain but no words seem to come out. My lips part slightly.

"That's not what we are were originally talking about.!" I muttered, a bit flustered and embarrassed at the same time, having no idea what else to say. I look away from Robbie gaze, as I feel my cheeks start to turn pink.

"Why are you here again?" I asked slightly annoyed, covering my chest area with my bare hands.

"What's today date?" Robbie asked out of nowhere, forgetting about what he were previously discussing about, as he casually avoids my question. Leaning towards me, as he smiles. I think about it half a second or so, before I raise my eyebrows and crossed my arms. A pout appears against my lips.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, because -"

"Because?"

"I was going to answer but you interrupted me!"

"Sorry." I shrug, sighing softly as I listen to Robbie babble on and on about his new dog? I felt bad for not listening but I couldn't help it.

"And that's how me and Cat came up with this idea." He smiles, readjusting his glasses as I give him a _what_ look. I'm afraid I heard wrong.

"What did you say, Robbie?"

"I was talking about our plans for an island getaway, you know the one we planned over a year for!" Robbie says, slightly annoyed at me for not listening to him.

"You can bring Jade!" Cat offers, giggling softly as she punches Robbie shoulders, causing him to turn his head, as he shakes his head nonchalantly.

"About that -"

"Your going to turn this one chance, to stay in this awful place. I mean I understand why you would want to stay with Jade. Having this place all to yourself. Alone. Half-Naked." He emphasized on the word alone and half naked. He narrows his eyes as he sternly looks at me, trying to see my reaction. Nonetheless, he's still the same Robbie, despite him being rather more tense and more straightforward which can mistaken him as being rude.

"It's not like that!" I nearly shout, turning my head slightly as blood rush towards my cheeks once again. I can see my living room overview. It isn't_ that _bad, It's comfortable to say the least.

"Don't be so defensive. If you say it's nothing, Beck. Then it's nothing, right?" Robbie laughs lightly, winking at me as he and Cat exchange gazes. Cat then later on, giggles uncontrollably at the thought of me and Jade being sexually intimate. As if they'll ever happen, she's a robot. Nothing can come out of it.

"Think about it, we'll give you one day." Robbie warns. His voice echoing against the walls, breaking my conceteration. He turns his heels as he waves. Cat follows behind as she shouts 'One day' followed by her usual upbeat voice. I shake my head as I close the door. It seems like they never seem to **not** come by.

I bite my lower lips, as I quickly walk inside Jades room. She's still where I last placed her, on the bed. My feet strays away from the bedding, as I carefully sit my buttocks onto the comfort of the springs. My hands opening Jade main function, dabbing a piece of cloth into the wires/electronics that seemed even the slightest wet from the contact she made with water. Just like that, she's fine. Her robotic fingers twitch. I smile. Just when I'm about to walk out the room, she grips onto my arm. I look down in shock and just plain confusion.

"Why are you still naked?" She asked, her eyes that seemed closed awhile ago are now open. I'm about to answer and tell her, but I can't just seem to find the words to explain. All I can do is look back at her like an idiot. The slight rush that seems to run through me when she says those simple words.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**Hello! I'm sorry for abandoning my fanfiction page :'( I been so busy, so busy with school I don't even have time to even write in my free time! But I'm trying my best to do so. I was originally going to update yesterday but unfortunately my laptop shut down before I even could save it and upload it to fanfiction. -_- I apologize in advance for grammar mistakes, or just this horrible chapter in general. I know this is a fluff, but I'm trying to make myself use to the whole writing thing again. I swear I have something planned. *wink, wink~ The whole island getaway will sure make things spicy right? ^_^ Anyways, I am really sorry once again, and I do understand if you guys forgotten about this story and my fanfiction page in general! You guys are the best nonetheless and I'll try to update :3 In fact, I already wrote a page of the next coming stories! I'm sorry once again, and sorry in advance if I don't update as quickly as I should or even dont update regularly. I'm sorry. Period. I hope you guys enjoy this suckish chapter and review or even just leave a feedback to me in twitter, message, or whatnot. #MuchLove and a #HappyThanksgiving and BlackFriday. **

**PS: How are you guys? I missed you all! :)  
><strong>


	6. Coffee

Beck POV:

"What was that all about?" She asked, raising her eyebrows as she motions to the door. Tilting her head to the side as a bundle of her hair falls to the side.

"Robbie came." I mumbled softly, walking towards her location as I sat to the nearest diagonal seat from her.

"Obviously, so what happened?" She rolls her eyes, tapping her foot on the pavement floor. Her patience running thin.

"He mentioned something about this vacation that he planned way back in the day."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. So, Cat was wondering if you would like to go." The words tumbling out of my mouth in a _hush hush _form. Not realizing until later that my heart is beating rather too loud and fast for my comfort.

After a moment of silence. Jade finally says. "I don't want to go!"

"B-But it's a great opportunity." I stuttered, my eyes staring right back at her unemotional face. Sorrow and annoyance tugging at me.

"How is it a great opportunity?" She demanded, putting quotation symbols on the 'great opportunity' part.

"It could help."

"What's with these three words sentences?" Jade pauses, sighing softly as she tosses herself against the sofa.

"A vacation would be good for you." I say, trying to persuade her as I run my fingers through my hair. "It would be good for _us_. You can finally taste the 'human' life without me bugging you."

"You don't bug me _that much_." She mutters, her face is covered with a pillow.

"Jade."

"What?"

"I want you to consider the idea. If you finally decide, you can tell me. I won't force you to go if you don't want to." I bit my lower lip as I stare at her motionless body before I finally continue. "We are a team after all. It's no big deal."

"I may not have a heart but I'm not heartless." Jade pushes the pillow away from her face as her emerald eyes slowly meets mine. I gulp. "I'll go, telling by the way you're whining. It seems like a vacation is a _big deal _after all." She emphasized on the word 'big deal' as she lets out a half smile.

"What's your condition?" I raised my eyebrows, seeing the way her lips form into a snicker. Not liking where this is going but having the urge to ask nonetheless.

"I want to be able to do whatever I want when I'm there and while we are here as well. Have my own room when we are there."

"But -" She holds up her index finger, shaking her head back and forth as she says "Deal?"

"Deal." I reluctantly say. Watching as she springs away from the couch. Her head snapping up as she looks over her shoulders.

"Call Cat for me." And without hesitation or question asked, I immediately grabbed my phone because a deal was a deal after all.

* * *

><p>Jade didn't know that hanging out with Cat was going to be that much of a handful. She knew the girl was joyful, but didn't know that she <em>was <em>that joyful. In fact it made Jade head hurt from the amount of words spilling out of Cat's mouth. The girl literally couldn't keep her mouth shut. It ran miles per hour. Though, Jade couldn't get that mad at the redhead. So instead of outraging and telling the girl beside her to shut up, she just handed her the money Beck gave her for 'emergencies'. Whatever that was. Telling Cat to buy something to drink for both of them, immediately sighing in relief as she watches the redhead skip in joy. Realizing just as quickly she wasn't_ entirely _alone. The breathing of a human was always within her reach. She turns around abruptly to find a person gawking at her. Andre.

"What?" Jade spats, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't know you'll come to a place like this." Andre says slowly, looking up as he rechecks the store above them. Toys R' Us. His hands shoved deep into his dark blue pants.

"Neither do I." The girl - no robot with streaks admits, shrugging her mechanic shoulders as she explains. "Cat wanted to check out the toys. Something about her older brother?"

As the words finally sunk in, he laughs. "That's no surprise."

"Why are you here?" She asked rather abruptly. Her eyebrows raised as she looked around in any sign of Cat before giving up and settling for a conversation with Andre. His smile was rather too big for his face, Jade noted.

"I was just across the road, I saw you and now I'm here."

"Obviously."

"Sooooo..." Andre dragged the word slowly to avoid the awkwardness. Licking his lips as his dreadlocks fall over his face slightly. Taking in the girl before him as he watches the way her clothes fit her perfectly. "Nice plaid shirt you got there."

Jade looks down to view her black with red plaid shirt that flows perfectly alongside her black ripped pants. She shakes her head slowly as she realizes it's not hers. "It's not mine."

"Then who is it?"

"Beck's. As you can tell it's a bit baggy, I borrowed it from him." She mutters, crossing her arms together as she avoids Andre stare. As soon as she does so, she hears Cat's voice. Finally, Jade thinks in her head. Turning her heels as she sees the redhead. Holding two cups of liquid. The redhead hair disheveled and her dress now slightly dirty. Though the stain was hardly big enough to see for any human.

"What took you so long?" Jade asked as soon as the redhead was close enough. Grabbing one cup from Cat's hand as she look at the girl up and down.

Cat eyes widen at the sudden question as she points behind her. "The - The line was long." She takes another deep breath, smiling widely as she sees Andre. "Hi Andre!" Cat nearly screams, waving her free hand as she pushes the cup of liquid towards him.

"Uh, I'm good little redhead." Andre pushes the cup of liquid back to her.

"I'm not into coffee though." Cat pouted, looking at the warm coffee that she held between her small hands.

"Than why did you buy it?" Andre asked, frowning slightly at the thought of money being wasted. Jade eyes are narrowed as she grabs the coffee out of Cats hands in a quick motion. Getting irritated at the two not doing anything to figure things out.

"I'll just give it to Beck. It's his money after all."

Cat blinked back tears, the corner of her lips turning into a grin. "Jade you're so thoughtful." The words tumbling out as she flung her arms around the dark headed robot.

Jade grimaced, trying her best to gently pry away the redhead without spilling the cups of coffee. "You can let go now."

"I'm sorry, I just - You're so thoughtful." Cat repeats once again, her eyes glassy as she finally lets go. Looping her arms with Andre. "Right Andre?" Cat asked, her lips parted in the middle as she stares at her close friend who nods his head in agreement.

"I guess so."

"It was nothing. So stop being so emotional, geez." Jade spat, fixing her clothes as she places the cups of coffee securely into her bag. Staring at the two with piercing emerald eyes. Thinking repeatedly in her head that humans are too emotional for there own good.

"Still - " Cat tries to say but is cut short when Andre nudges her to drop it.

"Why don't we go eat somewhere, we can call Beck?" He offers, his eyebrows both raised as he stares between Jade and Cat.

"No. I'm going back, I have to pack anyways."

"For the vacation? You're going? Oh my gosh, we can hang out again Jade."

"Sure." Jade reluctantly says, rolling her eyes slightly as she tosses her bag over her shoulder. "It was interesting to hang out with you two even if it was for a short period of time." More like _hell_. She thought but couldn't bring herself to say that in front of Beck's high school friends. So instead of saying all that, she bit her tongue and lied. After all, she learned the emotions of certain people right? That counts for something. Smiling slightly before dunking down and walking towards the bus stop. And at that moment as she glances at the big yellow sign she recalls the soft tone of Beck. As he answers her question about transportation and all different sorts of it. The way his mouth moves quickly as he explains, the way his eyes sparkle and at that moment Jade admits she likes him the most when he's like that. She quickly takes a deep breath before stepping into the smell of people the bus brings.

* * *

><p>"I'm home." Jade announces, her mouth agape as she watches her creator on the couch. His dark brown eyes closed, and his once well groomed hair now messy as few strains of chocolate brown hair is spread across his forehead. She takes notice that his body is breathing at a very slow pace. He's sleeping. Jade finally decides, tilting her head as she carefully places the cold coffee onto the counter before throwing her empty bag onto the floor. She reconsiders going to her room but something in her mind tugs at her to stay. So she stays. She sits onto the chair that is across from the couch and just stares at the boy in front of her. The dark headed robot fiddles her silicone hands as she wonders how the vacation would turn out to be not knowing that the boy in front of her is now awake.<p>

"Oh you're back." Beck groans, his eyes half open as he stares at Jade. Her head has swung up when she hears his voice, being taken aback her eyes widen making Beck stifle a laughter. "It's alright. Just me." He smirks, stretching his arms and legs as he watches Jade relax.

"I know. I can recognize your voice anywhere." Jade confesses, looking up to meet Beck gaze. She nods her head.

Beck gulps, his lips parted in the middle as her words sink in. "Uh, err, that's nice to know."

"There's coffee on the counter."

"You bought it?"

"No. Cat did, it's a long story."

"Thanks anyways, Jade. I really did need the coffee despite it being cold." Beck smirks, standing up as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Oh right, Robbie called and said the vacation is two days from now."

"What?" She spat, her word filled with annoyance as she closes her eyes to rethink. Why so soon?

"It's okay, Jade." Beck nearly cooed into her ear. She feels the warm hand of Beck on her shoulder and how he moves the palms of his hand in a circular motion to calm her down. He smiles down at her, showing his perfect set of white teeth.

"I'm here for you. We're a team." And that's all Jade remembers before she zones out and slaps Beck hands away from her shoulders.

"I know so stop being all gushy with me. I know." Jade says between her gritted teeth as she watches with careful eyes when Beck shrugs and pulls farther away from her. He shoves his hands deep into his pockets to prevent himself from anymore physical contact with his so called robot girlfriend. Though he has to admit he's looking forward to the vacation and how it might bring more opportunities down the road. Before getting the cold coffee, he stares at Jade once more and takes in how really beautiful she looks in his clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot. I'm back guys. I'm alive. ^_^ I hope you guys like this chapter and I'm sorry for not being here for so long. I really am. It's just school is in the way and yeah. o_e Have you guys watched TGP? I mean dang, that really made me feel bad for Jade and made me rethink if Beck really deserved Jade. Who kisses someone after dating a woman you oh so claimed you loved for 3 years? :( Dan you better make their makeup amazing and make Beck chase<strong>_** after **_**Jade. But nonetheless still a hardcore Bade fan. So tell me your thoughts in this story? I'll get back to all my stories since...it's summer baby! \m/ I hope you guys have a great day and thank you for reading. ONCE AGAIN I'M SORRY and I'll reply to all my responses...when I update next time? :D #MUCHLOVE**

**PS: Next chapter is the vacation. :3 **


End file.
